


"This Sweet Love", Via Voicemails

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [27]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Teddy Altman, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Happy Ending, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shotgun Wedding, True Love, True Mates, Voicemail, Voicemails, Weddings, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: After certain *Spoilers for S16 Finale* happened betweenTeddy Altman, Owen Hunt, and Tom Korasic,a certain wedding has created chaos amongst the GSMH doctors.This fanfiction is an experimental attempt to reconcile relationshipsand to give these characters a happy ending.Note: This work is Femslash and Slash, which means it will contain Lesbian and Gay pairings, which may or may not be canonical.Read ahead with that in mind, and note that this work is Rated M for a reason.Thanks
Relationships: Past Teddy Altman/Allison Robin Brown, Teddy Altman/Allison Robin Brown, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman/Tom Koracick, Tom Koracick/Owen Hunt
Series: Gay's Anatomy [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. The Happiest Day Of Owen's Life

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH THE SEASON 16 FINALE FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> IF YOU HAVE NOT.  
> DO NOT READ.  
> WATCH.  
> IT.
> 
> If you have read the Season 16 Finale, you'll probably be itching for a happy ending for Teddy, Owen and Tom. And I intend to just that while experimenting with a voicemail medium, and bringing back some guest stars for an appearance. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and follow along, let me know what you think ! THANKS ! Have a great day. :D

* * *

** “This Sweet Love”, Via Voicemails  **

* * *

_After certain *Spoilers for S16 Finale* happened between_

_Teddy Altman, Owen Hunt, and Tom Korasic,_

_a certain wedding has created chaos amongst the GSMH doctors._

_This fanfiction is an experimental attempt to reconcile relationships_

_and to give these characters a happy ending._

* * *

Song Inspiration for the Title: This Sweet Love, by James Yuill

This song played on GA originally when Cristina and Owen were kissing. 

Insert meme of Cristina laughing in Switzerland when Owen finds out Teddy Cheated on him.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Happiest Day of Owen's Life**

* * *

**_Voicemail, from TEDDY ALTMAN to OWEN HUNT, 4:52PM, Location: Seattle, US_ **

“Ohhh, Ohhh, OHHHHHH” Teddy Altman moans in ecstasy as her body builds for an orgasm. 

“SCHMIDT! SHUT IT OFF” Owen Hunt yells at the intern. “NOW!” 

The room goes dead silent, as everyone reconciles what may or may not have just happened.

“Well, obviously, that message was meant for _ME_ ” Owen laughs nervously. 

“Right” Someone must have said to him somehow. 

“Early wedding gift from Teddy” he says uneasily as he finishes up his repairs.

When Owen leaves the O.R, he heads right to the closet to listen to his complete voicemail.

* * *

**_Voicemail, from TEDDY ALTMAN to OWEN HUNT, 4:52PM, Location: Seattle, US_ **

“Ohhh, Ohhh, OHHHHHH” Teddy Altman moans in ecstasy as her body builds for an orgasm. 

“Oh, YES” Teddy groans out in a way that Owen finds ‘oh, so familiar’ by now. 

“Oh, YES, TOM” Teddy calls out to a man that is not her fiance. Owen’s heart breaks in two. 

“What do you say we run off right now? Run away with me, Teddy” Tom Koracick asks her.

“I’m so sorry, Tom. I’m marrying Owen” Teddy sighs as they both come down from their high. 

  
“This- This was Goodbye,” Teddy says, now breaking the both of their hearts all at once. 

As Owen feels the phone go dead silent in his hands he drops to the floor in a heap. 

The love of his life has just left him, via voicemail, on his wedding day. 

The wedding day that SHE had proposed to him in this very closet just last week.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of Owen’s life.

* * *

**_Voicemail, from OWEN HUNT to MOM HUNT, 7:26 PM, Location: Seattle, US_ **

“Hi mom” Owen begins, while wiping the tears away from his face. 

“I wish you had picked up, but I understand that you’re busy. 

I won’t keep you from Allison or Leo. I won’t keep calling so I don’t wake them” Owen starts.

“I just want you to know, when you get this, that I won’t be able to make the wedding tonight.”

“I need to postpone it. There’s an incoming trauma I might not come home” Owen tries.

“Tell Teddy, she knows Trauma better than anyone. Thanks. Goodbye, mom” Owen sighs.

“And also mom, I’m still sorry I never told you right away when I came home from Iraq”.

As Owen concludes his message he sits down on the floor in defeat. 

He presses the “Play” button again, on Teddy’s voicemail, or tries to at least.

And when that doesn’t work anymore he decides to call Korasic, himself. 

* * *

**_Voicemail, from OWEN HUNT to TOM KORACICK, 8:01 PM, Location: Seattle, US_ **

“Hey Tom, this is Hunt. When you get this I need to see you ASAP. I’ll stop by your office. BYE.”

Owen keeps this one short and sweet. He needs to talk to Tom, now. In-person. 

So Owen heads to Korasic’s office. And as he waits, replays Teddy’s message. Over and over.

* * *

Tom meets Owen ten minutes later in Koracick’s own office. 

He’s listening to his phone again and doesn’t notice when Tom walks in the door. 

Owen is staring blankly at the floor where he sees Teddy’s hair fallen.

He’s already stared at the cleared counter space on Tom’s desk.

And at the lost pair of Teddy’s panties that has been tossed aside on the couch.

Owen has all the proof that he needs to know Teddy’s been cheating on him.

He just needs for himself, to hear Tom admit it. 

“I’m so sorry, Owen” Tom starts with a soft voice. 

“You bitch” Owen lashes out at him. 

* * *

_Owen slaps Tom Korasic across the face, twice._

_And Tom just stands up like a man._

_And he takes it._

  
  


* * *

He doesn’t flinch,

Doesn’t move.

He lets Owen hit him.

  
And it feels good, for him.

And it feels good, for Owen, too. 

* * *

*

*

*

*

*******END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Tom express their hatred towards each other, and they let Teddy know it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.  
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> This chapter is vastly different from the first.
> 
> The first chapter was mostly following Canon (what actually happened in the show.)
> 
> This chapter is where it DIVERGES from Canon,
> 
> And as well becomes a "Slash"/"Femslash" work.
> 
> That means there will be Gay and Lesbian pairings.
> 
> Which are NON-Canonical.
> 
> This chapter is also M-Rated.
> 
> Without giving it all away;
> 
> This might seem 'out of character' for the characters.
> 
> And admittedly, a bit abrupt.
> 
> But alas, it is a work of fanfiction.
> 
> And here we are crafting a future we might want.
> 
> Things will get messy before they get happy.
> 
> Take care now,
> 
> bobbiejelly
> 
> Ps. I do appreciate all reviews coming in,
> 
> Even ones that might inspire a content warning such as this one.
> 
> Everyone is free to enjoy the works or not,
> 
> And to express their opinions.
> 
> Let me know what you think,
> 
> Even if you don't like it.
> 
> Not every story is every person's cup of tea.
> 
> I get that.
> 
> bobbiejelly

_**PREVIOUSLY ON "THIS SWEET LOVE, VIA VOICEMAILS"** _

* * *

_Owen slaps Tom Korasic across the face, twice._

_And Tom just stands up like a man._

He lets Owen hit him.

And it feels good, for him.

And it feels good, for Owen, too.

* * *

" **This Sweet Love", Via Voicemails**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmares and Daydreams**

* * *

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, HUNT!" Tom jeers Owen in his very own office.

"YOU COULDN'T TAKE WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT THAT I COULD REALLY GIVE YOU," Owen bellows back at Tom.

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE, YOU'D CHEAT ON ME LIKE YOU CHEATED ON EVERYONE EVER?" Tom hits him right in a weak spot.

"GOD, YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS I JUST HATE IT, TOM" Owen yells at him again.

"YEAH, YEAH. I'M AN ASS, SO ARE YOU SO WHO'S COUNTING" Tom beckons him on.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" Owen yells at him.

And with that, Owen reaches up to Tom Korascick's cheek again.

But instead of slapping him senseless the way, Tom expects Owen to do as he closes his eyes and he braces himself…

Owen Hunt _KISSES_ him. Owen Hunt _kisses_ Tom Korascick and Tom stands there wide-eyed as the man is kissing him with all that he has.

Owen's hands are gripping the back of Tom's neck now, pulling him forward so he has more leverage to move his lips with.

And Owen expects Tom to hit him right back…

But Tom Korascick doesn't.

Instead, Tom just closes his eyes again, and he brings his hands to Owen Hunt's defined waist.

And he kisses the man back, with even more fervor than Owen is offering him.

* * *

It's all about _winning_ they think. It's about beating the other.

It's about how Owen smirks when Tom's breath hitches as he swipes over his bottom lip with his tongue.

It's about how Tom smirks right back at him when Owen lets out a groan as he shoves his tongue down Owen's throat.

It's about how Owen pulls on Tom's hair and Tom digs his fists into Owen's sides.

It's about how Tom sucks on the roof of Owen's mouth and Owen groans out despite himself.

It's about how Owen grazes Tom's tongue with the tips of his teeth and Tom lets out a breathless sort of moan.

It's about how they grope each other passionately.

It's about wanting something - someone - a consolation prize, after all, they've both lost.

It's about understanding, an understanding no one else in the world then could offer them.

And it's about pure lust and pure hate all balled up into one.

The two men craved the contact and the sturdiness the other had.

Teddy Altman had been sturdy, yes. She was a soldier and a surgeon.

But she is still much smaller than they are. And she's less muscular than they are.

And she is, obviously, a woman.

* * *

So neither Owen nor Tom could deliver the brute force they wanted to with their sexual encounters.

They could not pinch the way they were pinching now, or spanking like they were spanking now, or cupping the edges of hips and legs and shoulders as if with an iron first.

"What do you say, we make HER jealous?" Tom asks Owen in a commanding tone.

"I like the way you think, for once," Owen answers him in a hurry.

So they get Owen's phone out (so that when Teddy gets the message, she will know that Owen has received _hers_.)

And they set to dial the number and let it go to voicemail as they started to fuck each other vigorously.

"OH, TOM!" Owen moaned out loud on purpose, articulating the name so that Teddy will hear it.

"HARDER, OWEN!" Tom groans out for the phone, but also for Owen because he _really_ does need Owen to go harder if he's going to finish at all.

"Like THIS?!" Owen exclaims as he finds a new position that seems to increase Tom's pleasure immensely.

"MM, Just like that Owen" Tom hums as Owen continues.

* * *

"SHIT, I'm close, I'm already close" Owen calls out, warning Tom in case he's far off now.

"ME TOO OWEN! Ahhhh, YES," Tom confirms as Owen thrusts even harder.

"GO TO HELL TEDDY" Both of the boys yell into the phone as they musically explode from their orgasms.

They wait there waiting to come down from their highs as Owen keeps continuing, albeit more gently now, and Tom fucks him back how he can.

"God, you're good," Owen says to Tom, forgetting himself and not even exaggerating for the recording.

"Speak for yourself, Hunt. You're the best that I had in years" Tom answers honestly, still breathless and moaning.

"Shit that thing's still recording!" Owen says in exclamation.

"WHAT? Press the damn stop button, Owen!" Tom yells at him.

"I can't find it?" Owen tries but he ends up clicking around aimlessly.

"Give!" Tom insists to him as he straddles Owen's body in doing so.

Tom is sitting on Owen's chest now, finding the 'send message' button while squinting.

Meanwhile, the contact only seems to spur on Owen even more.

"Can you go again?" Tom asks him, strangely sweet now.

"Can you?" Owen asks back, trying not to sound all too hopeful.

Tom gives Owen his answer in the form of a giant red hickey on the top of Owen's ribcage...

* * *

"I'm going to leave her," Owen says to Tom in a sigh.

"If you're asking me if I want her back, then I don't," Tom clarifies to Owen with a sigh as well.

"Can I borrow your phone for a second?" Owen asks Tom for a favor.

"Sure" Tom offers Owen and lends it to him.

* * *

_**Voicemail, from OWEN HUNT to TEDDY ALTMAN, 10:14 PM, Location: Seattle, US** _

"Hey Teddy, this is Owen. I just want you to hear this. From Me" Owen says as he presses play.

He uses Tom Korasic's phone to play her own voicemail back to her, as Owen speaks over it.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy. I'm not marrying you tonight. Maybe not ever. This, this is goodbye."

And then he presses send. Before he reconsiders his decision, something tells him not to.

* * *

But Teddy Altman doesn't get either of Owen's voicemails in time before she changed for her supposed wedding ceremony.

Her phone has been off for a while now, having run out of batteries after her own unfortunate voicemail accident which she was still unaware of.

So imagine Teddy's surprise when she walks out of the room, to be met not by her future fiance, but by only his mother, instead.

"He got called into surgery. He said you'd understand, you know Trauma better than anyone…"

And perhaps Evelyn Hunt said other things to her then, about taking care of the kids, about a postponement, about Owen coming home late at night.

But all Teddy can hear is the slight buzz from her phone, which was charging up in the other room, buzzing because it just switched itself on again, and was ringing to say that she had two new voicemails.

* * *

*******END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Here it is, at long last!_

_Let me know what you think!_

_bobbiejelly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, folks,  
> A new chapter of "Out Of The Dark" was posted earlier if you follow that!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks folks,
> 
> Let me know if you want more,
> 
> And if you have any requests,
> 
> Favorite parts,
> 
> LOL moments,
> 
> or suggestions!
> 
> Always reply to comments and love the likes and follows as well. 
> 
> Additionally accepting fic suggestions to read. 
> 
> THANKS !


End file.
